Not the Last
by Quinis
Summary: Dick was not the last of the Flying Graysons. There was one other who survived, although in a coma until now. He's almost given up hope of his mother ever opening her eyes again when, against impossible odds, she wakes up.


**Notes:** So this one was the response of a prompt (just below) and it interested me so I spent the week trying to write a good fill for it. I don't know how well I've done but this is mostly just a fun 'what if' story.

* * *

 **Prompt from Pixie07:**

 _So the story would be in young justice TV, I don't know if you read the comic from the TV version, but there shows that Robin's uncle is in a coma after the incident, we'll my idea is that the one in a coma is Mary, and she wake up around the time in season one of jj. Eventually She and Bruce would fall for each other._

* * *

 **Not the Last**

* * *

The smell is one she scented only a few times before but she recognised instantly it all the same. The beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor is also a clue to her location.

The last thing she remembered was falling and the horrified look on her son's face as she dropped past him. But, she recalled that he hadn't joined them on the ropes yet. Her little bird was safe, wasn't he?

She became aware of a low, gravelly voice speaking to her.

"...I think you would have been proud of him. He's really bonding with the team, making friends his own age. He's saving the world. I don't even think he realises just how much the team has saved us, the world, in the past few months."

Mary Grayson opened her eyes and looked over at the man sitting next to her bed. He was broad shoulders, taking up most of her vision, and had dark hair and blue eyes that reminded her a little of her little boy in those final moments.

Eyes that had seen horror and fear unlike anything else.

He was frozen as she licked her dry lips and tried to find her voice.

"Tell me about him. And yourself. If you don't mind."

That's how she learnt that Bruce Wayne had been visiting her beside. He had taken in her son as a ward when the rest of the family had died in the accident which put her in a coma.

She smiled softly at him and spoke gently, her heart light as she learnt of the young teen her son had become. Oh, how she wanted to see him. To hold him again!

Bruce smiled at her when she said that and told her it could be arranged.

* * *

Robin frowned as a message came through from Batman.

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked, zipping over in a moment and edging right into his personal space.

"Is it a mission?" Miss Martian asked, the green, red-haired alien asked. Her hair and kind manner often reminded Robin of his own mother.

It was not a sad reminder as Miss Martian was full of life. It was a better way to remember his mother than the pale, lifeless figure in a hospital bed.

"No, he wants to see me in Gotham," Robin responded. Actually, all it said was to return to the cave and that Agent A would take him where he needed to be.

"Hmm, no location," Wally commented.

Robin shoved his phone out of the sight of his nosy friend. "Hey!"

"How mysterious," Artemis said in a sarcastic deadpan. "Well, whatever it is, I guess we'll hear about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure," Robin responded, unable to muster up the enthusiasm to laugh and joke about it. "I doubt it's anything important though." He always felt a little ill now whenever he thought about Batman. He couldn't help thinking about the time when he would have to step into Bruce's shoes and he didn't want to do it. Ever.

He walked over to the Zeta Tube with a small frown on his face. He had to admit, this was a little unlike Batman. Normally, he would come to get Robin or order him back to the cave. Not instruct him to see Agent A to be taken to an unknown location.

* * *

Alfred was standing on the other side, holding out some of Dick's clothes.

"This is a job for Dick Grayson, not Robin," Alfred said with a small smile.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked as he quickly changed out of sight.

"Master Bruce has instructed that I not tell you."

Dick frowned at that but Alfred couldn't be swayed. He insisted that it was not bad news nor was it something for the company.

Alfred's assurances didn't stop the worry from curling in Dick's chest, especially when they pulled up outside the hospital.

"Alfred-"

"Come along," Alfred said, walking down the halls without looking back so that Dick had no choice but to follow.

Dick was really worried, especially as they were taking the path which lead to his mother's room. Had something happened?

No, Alfred had said this was not bad news. But, what counted as 'bad news'? Perhaps it was troubling news or something he needed to make a decision on which could lead to 'bad news'?

Dick's feet became heavy. He didn't want to keep going but Alfred didn't give him a chance to stop. He needed to keep up.

Dick was almost out of breath with emotion and stress as they reached the door of his mother's room.

"I brought him," Alfred announced with a small bow before moving out of the way and allowing Dick to see into the room.

Bruce was standing by a wheelchair, watching his reaction. However, his hand was on the handle of the chair, directing Dick's eyes to the person sitting in it.

She was thin. Her reddish hair was long and ratty. But, Mary Grayson's eyes sparkled with life and there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"My little Robin," she hummed. Dick remembered that her voice took a musical tone whenever she called him that.

He had forgotten.

Tears leapt to his eyes as he was overwhelmed; not whelmed at all.

"Mama?" he questioned, stepping cautiously into the room.

"She woke up while you were at school," Bruce explained. "The doctors and nurses spent most of the day testing her and now she's cleared for visits."

Dick forced himself to smile as he crossed the room towards his mother's arms. She opened them up and pulled him into her lap.

"Look at you! All elbows and knees!" she laughed, body shuddering against Dick's. He gave his mother a worried look as she was a far cry from perfectly healthy. She placed a finger on his nose. "Don't make that face, little Robin. You've grown into more than your father or I could have hoped."

"Mama," he said, his voice whining as tears rushed down his face. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He had accepted that he would never see her again. Never hear her voice. He had accepted that he was the last of the Flying Graysons.

But that wasn't truth. Against impossible odds, his mother was awake.

* * *

There was some bad news. Mary might never walk again. She would be bound to a wheelchair.

She had grasped onto Bruce's arm in that moment, glad that her son was at school. One of the best schools in Gotham.

She blinked tears out of her eyes and looked the doctor in the eye.

"Okay." This was fine. She was alive. She could still be a part of her son's life. She could adjust to not walking again.

* * *

Bruce had stayed by her side for everything. He had told her about the things she had missed and showed her pictures of her little mathlete son. She did need the word 'mathlete' explained though.

"I'll get Alfred to make adjustments to the house to accommodate a wheelchair," he had said. Mary stared at him, slightly shocked that this almost stranger would open his home to her like that. "We have the elevator which should allow you to get to whatever floor you want but Alfred tells me that we need more than that."

She quickly learnt that Bruce was a man who didn't take no for an answer. On the day of her discharge, Mary found herself in a car far fancier than any she had been in before with her son by her side. Dick seemed completely content, like this was a normal thing. Maybe it was.

She hoped she adjusted soon. The splendour of Wayne manor made her feel out of place. People like her didn't belong in places like this.

"What do you think?" Dick asked her with a wide grin. "Awesome, isn't it? Just like Disneyland!"

"And Master Dick treats it like that as well," Alfred muttered from behind her.

Bruce chuckled. "Caught him sliding down the stairs the other day."

Alfred glanced up at the ceiling. "I still catch Master Dick swinging from the chandelier at times. Like yesterday." Alfred finished that with a hard look at his youngest charge. Dick gave a sheepish but unapologetic grin as he apologised.

"I was just excited about mama coming home."

"And your excuse for needing the library ladder replaced last month?" Bruce questioned with a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

Dick's feet immediately hit the ground flat. He had been bouncing on the balls of his feet until that moment, a movement most of the adults were used to and so had been ignoring. Dick shot Bruce with a trembling lip and a frown, widening his eyes just a little bit.

"Really, kiddo?" Bruce said with a fond sigh. He reached out and ruffled Dick's hair. "Go make sure your room is neat before I bring Mary up there."

"Yessir!" Dick said with a salute and he was off.

Mary watched them interact with a small, sad smile. She couldn't raise her boy like this, not bound to a chair in a city she didn't know and certainly not when this man was as good as family to him.

She knew a Dick who was a tiny, almost nine year old. A Dick whose family was the circus and he probably had never wanted to leave.

Now, he was a young teen. Someone she both knew and didn't. A hero. He had friends and family all over. Mostly, he had found a home here with Alfred and Bruce. A place of his own where he could spread his wings.

She teared up a little at the thought of her little boy growing up. It seemed almost literally in the blink of her eyes.

"You alright?" Bruce asked, looking at her. He really looked and noticed everything about people. She could see how he could be considered a 'great detective' as Batman.

She wondered how anyone could fall for the 'Brucie Wayne' her son had warned her wasn't real.

"I'm fine," she responded. "It's just a lot to take in. He's really grown." She looked off in the direction Dick had run off in.

"Master Dick is an amazing person," Alfred informed her kindly. "He has lightened this manor considerably since his arrival."

"A light indeed," Bruce said with a distant gaze and a small smile. It was loving and reserved and she saw all the makings of a proud father in Bruce. Then the moment was gone and he turned back to her. "How about we check out his room and then show you where you're be staying?"

* * *

Mary was helping with the dishes as a red-haired boy came rushing into the kitchen.

"Alfred, is Dick home?" he asked quickly before he noticed her in her chair next to the Wayne family butler. "Who's she?"

Alfred fixed the boy with a disapproving stare. "You can ask her yourself, Wallace."

The boy, Wallace, gave her an apologetic smile. "It's Wally," he informed her quickly. She started to realise that he probably always spoke quickly. "And you are?"

Mary smiled as him and wheeled her chair towards him. Bruce wanted her to get one with a motor however, she didn't need her arms getting flabby as well and insisted one on that she could push. "My name is Mary Grayson. Nice to meet you, Wally."

He took her hand with a gasp and awed look. "You're- uh... nice to meet you too."

"Wally!"

"Dick!" Wally had spun around in a blur and in the space of a blink was standing before Dick, rambling a mile a minute. "That'syourmama, Imether! Ithoughtshewas-"

Dick held up a hand and Wally's mouth clicked shut.

"Yes, that's my mama. She was in hospital but they let her out and Bruce is letting her stay here."

"Wow," Wally commented looking from Dick to Mary.

"Dick, are you going out to play?" Mary asked as she hadn't really seen Dick hang around with friends yet. While he had always been an independent boy, he had grown secretive as well during his time with Bruce.

"Actually, Wally and I were going to play video games upstairs," Dick said. "It's going to be asterous!"

"That's right! Mr. Wayne has an awesomely large TV and he lets us use it!" Wally said, excitedly.

Mary laughed at his energy.

* * *

Mary felt like doing something. While the manor had become more of a home than she first expected, she sometimes felt like she was imposing or that she was being useless.

She was also bored. There wasn't much for her to do so she spend most of her time sitting around. She couldn't help the sitting part; the doctors didn't hold out hope that she would ever use her legs again, but she could get something to do.

For a while, she focused on drawing. Alfred took her to a shop after a hospital appointment so she could pick out an art book and some supplies. She mostly grabbed pencils since she didn't fancy the work of cleaning paint off herself and surroundings. Her body was still confined to the chair, making certain things like cleaning difficult. Especially since she wasn't used to it yet.

But she helped Alfred out, even though the butler was often on top of whatever needed to be done. Sometimes she could help, other times there was a job he needed Bruce or Dick to do; like that time Alfred wanted Dick to be the one to clean up the mess he made in the media room.

One night; two weeks and one day after her release, Mary followed Alfred down to the cave. They took the elevator down and Mary got her first look at the base of operations for the Batman. When she had her accident, he had been a lone myth muttered about in the shadows. Now, he was a formidable force which most of Gotham believed in. Robin was just as well known.

"I hope this won't be too distressing for you," Alfred commented as he moved around the cave, making sure everything was working properly. Mary wheeled herself up to the computer.

Sadly, she didn't really understand much of the stuff on the screen. However, Alfred seemed to know exactly what was going on. He told her that Batman and Robin were after a known criminal; the Penguin.

Mary watched and listened, absorbing as much information as she could. The Penguin was a horrible man, his name stemming from his appearance. He could be violent towards those who got in his way and was possibly responsible for a number of shootings. He was also rude, believing everyone else to be beneath him.

Batman and Robin found out where he was staying and were breaking in when Mary had the idea of making a snack for Batman and Robin as well as Alfred.

"You really shouldn't, I can do it," Alfred insisted.

"I need to do something," she informed him strongly. "Plus, Batman and Robin need you here, manning the computers."

Alfred didn't look happy about it but he turned back to the screen, allowing her to go up. The kitchen could be a frustrating place as the benches were regular height. Mary had to reach most of the time to move things around. Her arms were aching by the time she had put together some sandwiches.

Batman had been surprised when Alfred mentioned that Mary had made the sandwiches. He continued chewing with a baffled expression before swallowing. For the longest time, he said nothing.

"They're good," he commented before going off to change.

Robin cackled. "That means he liked them!" he informed her happily. His shoulders were slightly sagged, meaning that he was tired.

"Good," Mary decided with a nod of her head. There was a small flutter in his chest as she thought about that. It was good to be useful. "Now, have your supper and off to bed."

Robin pulled his mask off and Dick grinned back at her. "I think you're spending too much time with Alfred, mama."

She mirrored his expression. "I'll get out of the house tomorrow morning. One of the nurses gave me the number of another woman in a similar situation to mine. We're meeting for coffee today."

* * *

Mary sometimes wondered if she surprised Alfred with how mellow she was about her child running off to fight dangerous criminals. She would be lying if she said she didn't worry and fear for him at all however, she did remember what were some of the last moments of her family members aside from her son. Their faces and the horror of falling when you were so used to flying. Of waking up to learn that everyone was gone.

Her son was keeping others from feeling this way. He was a hero and he was good at it. She had sent him out on a trapeze without a net a few times; it was their family way. Life was risk with rewards and she couldn't be prouder of the way Dick had chosen to live. Besides, she was comforted by the thoughts of the team and the great partner in Bruce Wayne, Batman, her son had to help him.

* * *

Paula Crock looked just like her picture. With shoulder length black hair and sharp eyes, she was a sensible looking woman.

"Hello. Mary, was it?" Paula asked, holding out a hand across the table. She had the staff of the coffee shop move the chairs away from the table since they had brought their own.

"Yes. You're Paula?"

Paula nodded and they started talking. Paula told her about her daughters and how only one of them was with her right now.

"She goes to Gotham Academy, I was so proud when I found out about her scholarship."

Mary's eyes lit up. "My son goes there too. He gets good grades but he doesn't like English." That was nothing new. It seemed like Dick had picked up every language but English at the circus. His new habit of pulling words apart hadn't missed her notice either.

Paula laughed. "My daughter as well! She says she would be fine, except one of her friends keeps telling her all these words and she knows they're not proper English but she ends up using them mistakenly when she can't think of a proper English word."

"I see," Mary commented with a secretive smile. She knew that Artemis was probably talking about her son, although she wasn't sure if it was Robin or Dick annoying the girl.

* * *

Mary had a good memory. On just Dick's stories, she had learnt about the team. They were a group of young heroes, most who had mentors in the Justice League. The Justice League was also arranging their missions their training.

Mary had also realised that 'Justice League' in this case really meant Batman and another hero, Black Canary. A few other miscellaneous heroes who Batman okayed were also helping out every now and then.

Her son loved talking about the team. Wally was on it and so was Artemis.

She recalled what she was told and what she saw and knew almost as much about the hero community and Gotham's villains as Dick did.

* * *

Smoke filled the kitchen.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian cried out, flying right into the kitchen.

"I'll help, gorgeous!" Kid Flash said, zipping over and around, creating a whirlwind which dispersed the smoke.

"Hmm, he's actually got some use," Artemis mused. "Maybe we should just keep him in the kitchen?"

Dick laughed and grinned at her. "With a pulley to summon him whenever we need wind?"

"I'm not some kind of bellows!" Kid Flash snapped at his friends. He knew it was all in good fun but, really, Dick was _his_ friend and not Artemis'.

"What's a bellows?" Aqualad asked curiously.

"It's a tool which you press to get a burst of air," Superboy explained as Cadmus had installed that information in him. "I don't know what it's used for though. Something about generating fire?"

"It's used to keep fires hot," Robin said.

Kid Flash was by his side in a moment, explaining, "the air introduces oxygen to the flames which burn through it quickly, creating more heat."

The computer announced Batman's arrival. Robin jumped to his feet.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Your mother checked over your homework-" Robin winced.

"I was going to do it tonight?"

"You were going to patrol tonight as well. When did you plan to sleep?"

"Um." Robin looked at up Batman, realising something. "What do you mean 'were'?"

Batman gave a dark chuckle. "Do you really think your mother or I would let you out to patrol when your homework isn't done?"

"I was going to do it tonight!" Robin whined. " _After_ patrol."

"You could always do it now," Batman informed him. "If you still wanted to patrol tonight."

There was a moment of pause while Robin weighed staying with his friends, patrolling and homework. His brain clicked into a choice and he gave his friend an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys. Homework calls," he sighed. "This is so not asterous."

When they had gone, Artemis questioned, "Robin has a mother? I thought it was just him and Batman."

"It was, until recently," Kid Flash said.

"Recently? Did Batman get married?" Superboy asked.

Kid Flash laughed at the thought of Batman marrying someone. "No. It's just that Robin's mother was… sick and couldn't look after him so Robin was with Batman. But she got better recently and now they all live together."

"How sweet," Miss Martian cooed.

* * *

Artemis opened the door to her and her mother's apartment to hear laughter. It was an odd sound and she was both instantly cautious and curious. She crept though the house.

"Sounds like your daughter might be home," a cheerful and warm voice commented. Artemis imagined the owner of it grinning. After all, not ever her mother had been able to notice her sneaky entrances before.

Artemis sighed and resigned herself to playing 'nice' with her mother's guest as she entered the kitchen.

"Artemis, come introduce yourself to Mary," Paula said. Artemis looked over the other woman in the wheelchair. She must have been the woman who her mother had been having coffee with. The woman who was becoming fast friends with her mother.

She had red hair, cut short but with signs of growing back as it curled around her face and neck. Her smile was kind and she moved closer to Artemis to introduce herself.

"My name is Mary Grayson," she said, "I do hope you don't mind me visiting your mother, I just need to get out of the house sometimes."

"No, I don't mind!" Artemis was quick to say. Whatever made her mother happy, she deserved it.

"I was supposed to be picked up by now but it seems my ride is a little late," Mary laughed. "So we've just been chatting."

Artemis smiled at her mother to try and ease the worried expression on her face. She didn't want her mother worried about what her reactions to visitors might be.

"It's not a problem," she repeated.

"Of course not," Mary agreed with a smile. "Would you like some tea, Artemis?"

"Mary!" Paula gasped. "This is our home and you're our guest."

"Paula, if there's one thing I've learnt the past few months, it's that being a guest is dull and I like doing things. Like making tea."

Artemis laughed. She liked this woman. Paula looked like she couldn't figure out what to say in response to that.

There was a knock at the door. Artemis moved to open it, well aware of the two chairs wheeling after her.

She opened the door to a broad chest. She had to look up before she recognised Bruce Wayne.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Mary questioned pleasantly behind her. "Paula, I do believe that's my ride."

"A shame," Paula sighed in an equally innocent tone.

Artemis was still staring at Bruce Wayne which was the only reason she noticed the little roll of his eyes.

"I see where Dick gets it from now," he muttered, leaving her wondering if he was talking to her or just out loud. "Mary, you know we've been waiting."

"I wanted to meet Artemis," Mary said with an innocent expression on her face. "Paula's done a good job."

Artemis felt herself get slightly embarrassed under the praise from Mary and the weight of Bruce Wayne's stare.

Mary wheeled herself out. She paused next to Bruce and smiled up at him. "How about I treat you to dinner? I make a mean stew."

"You'll have to fight Alfred for the kitchen," Bruce mused. He then looked over a Paula. "Thanks for your hospitality. Mary, it's time to go."

"I'll see you next week!" Mary said to Paula before wheeling herself the rest of the way out. "And Bruce? You're the only one who has to fight Alfred over the kitchen and that's because you're not allowed in there."

"Not true."

"Dick told me about the microwave incident."

"One time."

"And that you can't even boil water," Mary added, amusement clear in her tone.

Artemis listened to them tease each other as they moved away. She was still in slight shock.

"Close your mouth, Artemis, you'll catch flies like that," Paula scolded.

She did, closing the door at the same time. She was struck by the thought that her mother's friends were just as odd as her own.


End file.
